


The Speech for the Defence

by Sturzkampf



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sturzkampf/pseuds/Sturzkampf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impassioned plea to save the life of an innocent woman, wrongly accused of heinous crimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Speech for the Defence

**Author's Note:**

> Set soon after the end of ‘Vanishing Act’. Contains very significant spoilers.  
> Based on a thread in the comments section of Widdershins:
> 
> http://www.widdershinscomic.com/wdshn/may-17th-2013/

Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, this young lady, Ms Lei Feng, stands before you in the dock accused of endangering the life of Princess Victoria, summoning a Deadly Sin and attempting to destroy the Great Anchor of Widdershins with gunpowder stolen from the Pontefract magazine. You have now heard all the evidence brought by the prosecution and the defence. You may find the prosecution’s arguments persuasive, even damning, but before you retire to make your judgement let me remind you of certain inconsistencies that have arisen that will certainly lead you to doubt the defendant’s guilt.

Let me remind you of the mysterious wizard who presence casts an ugly shadow over the pitiful tale of this poor young woman’s life. The mysterious wizard who taught this naïve and innocent girl the rudiments of magic when she first visited Widdershins and whispered words of false love in her ear, aided by who knows what vile incantations. The mysterious wizard who was later sent down from the University for theft. Was this the same shadowy masked figure who later reappeared as the King of Thieves? The mysterious wizard who was heard chanting magical incantations riding on the back of the Deadly Sin of Pride seconds before it attacked our dear Princess Victoria, who was only saved at the last minute by the heroic actions of the granddaughter of Henry Barber the famous Hunter.

This sinister wizard appears throughout this story yet the police have not detained him and he has not appeared even as a witness in the trial. This evil man has melted back into the shadows, having used this talented young lady most shamelessly, employing all the old wiles of false love and affection that has been the ruin of many a poor girl, even in this modern and enlightened age. This man who ruined her successful career as assistant to the famous magician Chung Soo so he could corrupt her outstanding mechanical abilities for his own nefarious ends. This man who, when she had served his purposes, discarded and abandoned her, a ruined woman, to face the full might of Justice alone. Here, borrow my handkerchief my dear; there there, be brave. 

Now let us consider the theft of the gunpowder from the Pontefract Army Depot. Do you honestly believe this delicate lady was the one who over-powered the guards at the magazine?  You have heard the testimony of the soldiers and their descriptions of their assailants. They have all failed to identify her and yet here she stands, the sole defendant, accused of masterminding the entire dastardly plot! 

During the trial you have also heard expert evidence for both the prosecution and the defence. You have heard from the distinguished Professor Frobisher of the University of Widdershins that a single proud person so close to the Great Anchor would have been sufficient to summon the Deadly Sin of Pride that came so near to causing calamity. But you have also heard from Mr Benjamin Thackerey of Thackerey & Company that it would take at least three people all displaying the most arrogant pride to bring about this unfortunate event, even at the very heart of the Anchor. You may wonder which of these experts to believe. Perhaps you will be persuaded by Professor Frobisher, the eminent expert for the prosecution, with his impressive titles and long list of academic publications. Or perhaps you will believe Mr Thackerey, the hard working practical man. The prosecution has made much of his lack of academic qualifications. The derogatory words ‘duff degree’ have been used. But Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, like Mr Thackerey you too are practical and hardworking people. Who do you think has the greatest experience of practical magic and how it operates in the real world? The Professor in his ivory tower who admitted, nay boasted, that the actual use of magic is beneath him and he is entirely devoted to philosophical contemplation, or the working man who built his own business, who saved the town from disaster during the Lamp Oil incident and daily risks his life to protect us from the dangerous malforms that the wizardly activities of his more ‘accomplished’ colleagues create? That is for you, and you alone, to decide.

Should you agree that it is the practical experience of Mr Thackerey in whom you can place your trust then surely you must see that the defendant cannot be guilty? Is this poor innocent girl who stands weeping before you, duped by this mysterious wizard, this King of Thieves, is she the one so proud that her mere presence was sufficient to produce a Summons? Others stronger, more purposeful and more arrogant than her must have been at the Great Anchor that day to summon a Deadly Sin. They, and they alone, are the ones that should be on trial.

Throughout this sweet, innocent girl had been the dupe of these proud and powerful men who have used her and then abandoned her without remorse. On this evidence I almost dare you to find her guilty! Look at her Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury! _Look at her!_

God never gave her a chance! Won’t you?

**Author's Note:**

> You may be sure that the defence made certain that Mr Sidney Malik did not appear as a witness during the trial.
> 
> Mr Sidney Malik, Ms Lei Feng, Mr Benjamin Thackerey, Lord Henry Barber and his granddaughter are all copyright Kate Ashwin.


End file.
